


My life is all you

by ashexual (kathsgalaxia)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, but only mild because idk how to write smut smh, cake at the beginning but purely platonic, only a teeny bit of malum, this will probably suck and flop but i hope you will still read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathsgalaxia/pseuds/ashexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he have to be mad? All I wanted was to spend time with him today, on our third anniversary... Did he forget?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----<br/>Or where Ashton has been so busy lately with work, so he makes it up to Luke on their third anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is all you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Tonight by Westlife on repeat for days now, and ever since I started shipping Lashton, they've been in my mind while the song is playing, so I thought, why not make a story out of it? :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Cake at first, but don't worry, they are totally platonic because Malum and Lashton 4 lyf, gurl.

I groaned as I was awakened by shuffling and mumbles, and frowned when I realized that Ashton was awake. I looked at the clock that read 8:00 AM.

"Hmm, hey, babe. Why're you up?" I asked groggily, eyeing my boyfriend as he dressed up in his office attire.

He finished fixing his tie and turned to face me, smiling immediately as he saw me pouting. "Hey, baby, good morning." He went to me and pecked my lips.

"Why're you in your corporate clothes? It's saturday, it's your day-off," I asked confusingly, sitting up.

He bit his lip and looked at me apologetically, and there I knew what he was going to say. "Mum just called, she wanted me in the office today."

I groaned loudly and said, "You always work, even on your day-offs. You never stay at home for more than ten hours, and I miss you. Can't you just leave them be at least for one day? Please, baby, stay with me," I begged him. Today was a special day, and I didn't want anything, even work, come in our way.

Ashton sighed and softly caressed my cheek, "I know, babe. But it's Mum, you know I could never say no to her."

"But you can say no to your own boyfriend who just wants to spend some damn quality time with you even just for a little while," I snapped.

"Babe, you have to understand. Our company is in the midst of a crisis right now, I can't just leave them behind. Mum would kill me."

"Pretty sure Anne would understand. Please, Ashton. I miss you so bad, just stay. Please," I pleaded.

He rubbed his face in frustration which made me feel a bit guilty, but I wasn't going to let him leave. "I can't deal with this right now, Luke, okay? I have to go. I'm running late for our meeting. I'll see you later." He stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and went out of our room.

"Dick," I said to no one and stood up to slam the door shut. I went back to bed and sniffed, feeling tears pooling in my eyes.

Why did he have to be mad? All I wanted was to spend time with him today, on our third anniversary... Did he forget?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What seemed to be an hour but really HOURS of naps and cries later, there was a knock on the door, and it wasn't just any knock. It was more of like a loud banging.

"Who the fuck could that be?" I muttered to myself, but stood up anyway and walked to the front door. I fixed my robe before opening it.

"Surprise!" Calum shouted gleefully with his arms wide open and his mouth split into a grin.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Blame Ashton for it.

"Is that how you greet your best friend who just came to see you and make you happy and shit?" Calum said and pouted, hurt evident in his voice.

I sighed and apologized to him, to which he hugged me in return. "Nah, it's okay. I'm used to you and your mood swings. You really are the girl in your relationship with Ash," he snickered.

I just rolled my eyes and locked the door as Calum immediately went to the entertainment room and turned on the X-box.

"Seriously? I'm not in the mood for _happy and shit_ right now, Cal," I said, mocking him and watching him set up FIFA.

"I don't care, I just want to beat your ass because you beat mine last time," he said, sticking his tongue out.

I groaned and sat beside him on the floor, grabbing one of the controllers. "Fine, but if I win, this game is over and you will let me sleep in peace."

"And if I win?" he grinned cheekily.

"We'll do everything you want that doesn't involve going out," I said while looking at him sternly.

"Oh, come on!" he whined.

"Nope. That's the deal. Now be ready to get your ass beaten once again," I said firmly, and we started playing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, that's not fair! You cheated!" I complained while Calum was doing his victory dance.

The fucker won against me after a 2-1 match.

"No, I didn't. You just sucked," he retorted. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting off some dirt from my clothes.

"Whatever, I'm going to sl---"

"Hey! That wasn't our deal, you dipshit. You agreed to doing whatever the fuck I want if I won, and I did! No take backs!" he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the bedroom.

"What the hell happened here?" Calum asked me with a glare.

I grinned sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment at the sight of the room. Tissues were everywhere and the bed looked like kids jumped on it all day and wasn't made.

I saw Calum still glaring at me, waiting for an answer, so I replied, "I'm sorry! I was just sad and depressed all day and all I did was cry and sleep until you came." I pouted.

"Depressed? What happened? Did you and Ash fight?" Calum frowned. I sighed deeply and nodded slowly, feeling the tears and the pain coming back.

"Aw, Lukey, come here." Calum sat on the messy bed and opened his arms, offering me a hug, which I accepted immediately. I loved Calum's hugs, he just made me feel all warm.

"He forgot," I sniffed, crying into his chest. "He forgot our anniversary."

"Oh shit, today's July 20, isn't it?" Calum asked, surprised. I looked up at him while pouting and glared at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot it, too?!" I groaned and sat up beside him. "It's like the most important day of the year for me and Ash!"

Calum suddenly grinned and chuckled, saying, "I'm just kidding, Luke. Of course I didn't forget! Why else would I be coming over if I did?" He hugged me again, and I sighed, melting into his arms.

"I just can't believe that out of all the dates he could forget, he chose to forget about today," I cried. I suddenly realized something, making me look at Calum with a panicked look.

"What if, what if he realized he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he purposely forgot about our anniversary so he could slowly hurt me and eventually leave me? What if he was straight all along and just pretended to love me? What if---"

Calum put his index finger on my lips to shut me up and said, "Shut the fuck up, Luke. Ashton loves you and you know it. Why else would he---" He cleared his throat and continued, "Why else would he ask you to be his boyfriend? Don't over think this, he may just really be busy lately with work." He wiped my tears and gently smiled at me.

I sighed and nodded, saying, "You're right. I am overreacting."

Calum nodded and suddenly asked, "Wait, what time is it?"

I looked at the clock on my phone and replied, "4:36. Why?"

He suddenly gasped and pulled me up, pushing me into the bathroom. "Woah! What the--"

"Hurry up and take a bath! We don't have much time!" Calum exclaimed while rummaging through my closet.

"What? Time for what?" I asked, confused as fuck.

"Er, time for..." Calum scratched his neck before continuing, "time to clean up all this shit before Ashton comes home! There's less than 30 minutes left, and you know how he hates coming home to a dirty house, right?"

My eyes widened, realizing he was right. "Fuck, you're right. I haven't even taken a bath, yet. God, Luke!" I scurried into the bathroom and immediately got the bath tub ready.  


After ten minutes of taking a bath and cleaning the room, Calum and I sat on the floor, exhausted. "Man, if I were Ashton, I'd make sure you don't get sad again because you fucking made a hell of a mess in here," Calum said.

I giggled and replied, "Well, thanks to you, my friend, I have managed to clean up before he comes home."

Calum just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, we gotta get you dressed. You look like shit."

"How does my Spongebob boxer shorts and Ashton's pony t-shirt make me look like shit?" I pouted.

"It just does, okay? Now shush and wear these," he grabbed my black polo, my black checkered flannel, and my skinny jeans all in my closet plus the black bag Ashton gave me last Christmas, which I really loved by the way. I didn't care if it was for girls, I liked it. Suck it up, bitch. (Here are the [clothes](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/139577896/id/ls0GU0dl5BG0_dPpJh98cQ/size/y.jpg).)

 

"Woah, what's with all these?" I asked. Calum's been making me do strange things today.

"We're going out, AND you have no say in this. It's your anniversary today, and if Ashton won't be celebrating it with you, then I will." Calum said firmly.

I complained, "But Ashton's coming home in a few minutes! I can't just go with you and leave him here!"

"Don't worry, I already asked permission from him. Same reason that I told you. I want you to be happy today, and I wasn't going to let him and his business get in the way of that." I felt tears trying to escape from my eyes and hugged Calum tight. I really had the best friend in the world.

"Thank you, Cal," I sniffed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably die because you don't have a hot guy as your best friend," he winked. "Now get dressed! We don't wanna stay out too late." Calum went outside to give me time.

I sighed and did as told. While getting dressed, I couldn't help but think of how Ashton was doing.

Was his meeting successful? Has he eaten his lunch? Did he really forget about our anniversary? What would he say when he gets home and I'm not here?

I contemplated for a while whether to go out with Calum or stay at home and wait for Ashton, but I didn't want to disappoint my best friend and ruin his plans for me. He's right. If Ashton wasn't planning to celebrate today with me, Calum can.

After dressing up and fixing my hair, I grabbed my bag which had my phone and other important stuff in it and went to Calum who was texting someone. Maybe Michael, his boyfriend.

Speaking of...

"Where's Michael, by the way?" I asked, making Calum jump in surprise.

"Fucking hell, Luke. You surprised me," he said with his hands on his chest. "Um, Mikey stayed at home. Karen was making him do chores since he hasn't done anything at home the whole week."

"Oh, that's too bad," I pouted. "Let's go?" Calum nodded, and together, we left the house. I made sure the doors and windows were locked, of course. It's better to be safe than sorry.

We got into Calum's car, and he started driving, so I asked, "Where are we going again?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to that arcade we used to hang out at when we were in high school?" he asked. My eyes lit up immediately, reminiscing those fun times.

"Of course! I can't wait!" I grinned, which made Calum chuckle. While on the road, we sang All Time Low songs at the top of our lungs while laughing.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, we stopped in front of Buzz Arcade. We quickly got out of the car and ran to the entrance, feeling like little kids again.

"Wanna shoot home hoops?" I asked Calum after buying two cards, one for each of us, each containing 100 points. He nodded, and we proceeded to the basketball station.

We started playing, and after one round, I beat him by six points.

"I win!" I stuck my tongue out at him, which he poked, and I grimaced. "Ew, what the fuck?!"

Calum just winked and went to the one of the cranes with stuffed toys. I rolled my eyes and followed him, demanding him to get me the small stuffed penguin.

"Shut up, you dickhead! I can't concentrate with you shouting in my ear!" Calum reacted. I just giggled.

"Penguin, penguin, penguin," I muttered to myself as the crane slowly went down to the pile of stuffed toys.

I squealed like a girl when the crane took the penguin and dropped it to the exit of the booth. "Yay! Thank you, Cally Wally!" I hugged Calum and took the stuffed penguin. It was so cute.

We stayed in the arcade for an hour, playing various games like car racing, air hockey, and even Dance Revolution, which we both sucked at. But hey, it was fun.

We got out of Buzz laughing and panting, obviously enjoying. "Well, that was fun," Calum remarked.

"Now where?" I asked.

Calum looked at the time on his watch and grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Come on, there's a fireworks show at the park tonight!"

I grinned back, feeling more excited than ever. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on!" I ran to the car and immediately went inside, Calum following soon after.

"What time is the fireworks show?" I asked.

"8PM," Calum answered. I sighed happily. I can't wait to see beautiful fireworks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon enough, we were at the park. "Come on, come on, come on!" I jumped like a little kid and pulled Calum to the park, only to find no one there.

"Wait, I thought there was a fireworks show tonight? Where is everyone?" I looked at Calum, confused.

He just smiled at me and went behind me, only to cover my eyes with a blindfold. "Calum, what the hell?! What are you doing?!"

I felt him take my hand, and he said, "Calm down. Just follow me." He started walking, and I did too, suddenly feeling nervous and scared.

A few minutes of walking later, I started to talk again. "Where the hell are you taking me, Calum? I swear I you are a part of a secret assassinating team or something, I'm ignoring you forever."

I felt him go behind me and he said, "Shut up, Luke. We're here. You ready?" I can hear the smile in his voice, and it calmed me a little. I took a deep breath and nodded.

Calum removed the blindfold, and I blinked a few times so my eyes could adjust to the bright lights. When I recovered my vision, I gasped and my eyes widened in surprise.

We were by the lake of the park, and in the middle of the walkway was a table set for two, with beautiful lights surrounding it.

I turned around and saw Calum who was grinning like hell, but that wasn't what I noticed.

Behind Calum was a large tarpaulin hanged on the trees with a picture of Ashton and I, and beside it read "Happy Anniversary, Lukey! I love you!" in a beautiful cursive font.

I wasn't able to help it, so I cried. In happiness and shock.

 

 

"Did you like it?" I heard someone talk from behind me, so I turned, and there I saw Ashton who looked absolutely breathtaking with his black suit and fedora.

"Y-You did all this?" I asked, speechless.

Ashton smiled and nodded, walking closer to hand me a stem of yellow tulip, my favourite flower. "I had a bit of help from Michael and Calum, but yeah, I planned all this. Did you like it?" he asked nervously.

I took the flower and hugged him so tight. I cried into his chest and said, "I loved it. Thank you, Ash. I... I thought you forgot about today."

He chuckled and wiped away my tears. "Of course I won't, baby," he said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Ash," I said, smiling at him. He looked behind me, so I looked too, and I saw Michael and Calum holding hands while grinning at us.

I ran up to them and hugged them both, making them stumble a bit and chuckle. "Thank you, guys. I love you so much."

"Anything for you and Ash," Michael said, smiling. Calum nodded in agreement.

"Now go to your boyfriend and enjoy the night. We'll be going now," Calum said and kissed my cheek before he and Michael waved good bye to me and Ashton.

I turned to Ashton, who was standing beside his laptop that was on the table and smiling at me lovingly.

"Hey, um, I know I don't usually sing, but tonight, this is all about you, baby. All about us." He cleared his throat and clicked play on the media player, and an instrumental started playing.

 

_Lately, I'm so tired_  
_If I took it all out on you, I never meant to_  
_If I left you outside, if you ever felt I ignored you_  
_No, my life is all you_

_So put your best dress on, and wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want_

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
_Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you_  
_Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby_  
_Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you_  
_Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you_  
_Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you_  
_And I miss you so_

 

The song continued, this time with the voice of the original singer, but Ashton stopped singing.

He went to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't even realized I was crying. I've been crying all day, and it was all because of him.

He held my hands tightly and said, "I love you so much, Luke. Three years ago, you were just my best friend, but then I fell for you, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. There's nothing I want more, than to be with you and enjoy your love and affection for me every day. I know I've been busy lately, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a dick to you this morning, too. I was just all nervous and occupied with preparing for this. I asked you to be my boyfriend today three years ago, but I don't want to be anymore." I frowned and panicked when he said that.

"W-What... Don't you want to be with me anymore?!" I broke down in front of him.

"No, baby! God, no. That wasn't what I meant, dammit." He chuckled and wiped my tears before clearing his throat. "I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore because I want you to be something more than that."

I furrowed my brows for a moment, then my eyes suddenly widened, realizing what he just said.

Ashton went behind me and hugged me by the waist and placed his lips close to my right ear.

  
_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad,_  
_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad._  
_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

He sang softly. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the sound of his beautiful voice.

  
_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,  
Build you fire if the furnace breaks. It could be so nice growing old with you_

  
He continued. He grabbed my right hand, and I felt him slip something cold on my ring finger. I gasped softly, immediately knowing what it was. I opened my eyes to look at my hand, only to see a shining diamond ring on my finger.

 

_I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control_  
_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_  
_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_  
_I could be the man who grows old with you_  
_I wanna grow old with you_

I turned to look at Ashton with teary eyes. He smiled at me, his eyes starting to water as well.

"Well? I know three years isn't enough, but I just want you to be mine forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Luke. I love you too much to let the days pass without you by my side. I don't know if I would be able to live without you. So, what do you say about marrying this dick who loves you more than his life?"

"I say, I will marry him." We grinned at each other before I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, future Mr. Irwin," he said happily, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Ash," I said, smiling at him. He pecked my lips and hugged me tight.

Earlier, I mentioned I really loved Calum's hugs, but nothing could ever beat my boyfriend's---i mean my fiancé's hugs. I feel at home whenever I'm with Ashton. I feel loved and safe. I smiled, knowing I made the right decision of being with him.

"Wanna eat? Mum cooked our favorite meals," Ashton said, kissing the top of my head.

"Is that why you were all antsy this morning?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Yep," he said, chuckling. "Mum was pushing me to move quickly so I could prepare for this. She was so happy when she learned I was proposing to you. Your mum, too. They said they were so happy for us."

"My mum knows about this?" I was surprised. I've been with Mum recently, but she didn't mention anything about this, let alone about weddings.

"Of course, I wouldn't propose to you without the permission from your family. What kind of boyfriend would I be?" He gave me a long kiss before pulling me to the table set in the middle of the walkway.

"It's so beautiful here," I commented while looking around the place.

"You have to thank Jack for telling me about this place," Ash said, pulling a chair for me to sit on.

He sat in front of me and removed the lids of two tupperwares placed on the table, revealing my favorite lasagna and Ashton's favorite buffalo chicken, obviously made by my mum. I could easily identify it because of the smell.

Ashton put some chicken and lasagna on my plate, and I smiled, thanking him. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

"About two months, at least. Was it worth it?" He looked at me nervously while biting his lip.

I sighed happily and held his hand on the table and intertwined our fingers. "Very worth it, Ash. I couldn't be thankful enough to have you. Although, you didn't have to do this, you know? I could've been fine with a simple prop---"

"Oh, shush. I know that, babe. But you deserve the best things in the world." I blushed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

 

After eating, Ashton stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

I was confused, but I took his hand and let him pull me up anyway. He started pulling me towards a small [cabin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b7/e8/70/b7e870a6a6ad05955d365cdbe62bf0a4.jpg) near the trees, and the sight of it made me gasp.

It was an open cabin that had a bed and a romantic ambiance so beautiful and homey. Perfect for a night's getaway.

 

"Ash..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say, so instead I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I poured everything I wanted to tell him in that kiss, and he seemed to have understood because he kissed back with the same intensity.

Ashton suddenly carried me bridal style, making me yelp and break the kiss. "What are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"Giving you what you deserve," he said, warmly smiled at me. My heart started beating so hard in anticipation, knowing what will happen next.

As soon as we entered the cabin, I began kissing him again, this time harder.

We managed---well, Ashton managed to get to the room while we kept kissing, and he suddenly threw me on the bed.

"Ooh, somebody's eager," I teased. Ashton smirked and went on top of me.

"We're going slow this time, baby. We have all night," he softly said. He started kissing below my ear down to my jaw then up to my lips.

 

I softly moaned against his lips, enjoying its feeling against mine. I will never get tired of kissing Ashton, it's my addiction.

Ashton moved from my jaw down to my neck, slowly kissing and biting it, leaving lovebites that I will surely be proud to see tomorrow.

I was about to unbutton his polo when he stopped me, saying, "Like I said, tonight's all about you. I'm making it up to you tonight, baby. Just keep calm and enjoy every moment." He gave me a lingering kiss before removing my top.

Not long enough, both of us were naked, but Ashton suddenly stopped after putting on a condom and before we got to the best part. "Are you sure about this? I could still wait until we get married, you know? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into this," he gently asked. I felt my heart melt, touched by the fact that he remembers that I'm a virgin.

"You decide to ask me that when we're both naked and your dick is about to go inside me?" I teased, making him blush and smack me lightly in the chest. I chuckled and added, "I wouldn't go all this way with you if I wasn't sure, Ash. I love you, and you love me. That's what matters, right? And I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

He seemed to believe in what I said because he visibly relaxed and nodded while kissing my forehead. "I love you so much, Luke. More than words can say."

"I love you too, Ash," I said, and he kissed me gently but with passion and love before slowly entering me.

I winced at the pain, but I didn't stop him from slowly moving. We got this far already to stop.

Soon the pain was gone, so I pulled him closer to me, our chests pressed against each other, and said, "Faster please, Ash. W-Wanna feel you."

Ashton nodded and fixed the position of his arms, maybe to make himself more comfortable while on top of me, and started to thrust faster, making us both moan.

"Fuck, Luke, you feel so-ugh---good," he managed to say between thrusts and moans. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as closer to me as possible, and moaned loudly when I felt him go deeper.

"A-Ash, I..." I stuttered, feeling something inside me starting to build up, and I was shaking with need for release.

"Y-You gonna cum, babe?" He whispered huskily, thrusting faster and deeper, making me scream in pleasure. "Come on, baby. We'll let go together, yeah?"

I couldn't find myself to speak, so I just nodded, and soon enough, we both came. Me on my stomach, and him inside the condom. We were both panting heavily, and he stood up, throwing the condom in the trash bin near the bathroom of the cabin.

He suddenly laid on top of me lazily, making me groan in pain. "Ow! Get off of me, it hurts!"

"Oops! Sorry," he giggled and moved to my side before cuddling me into his chest. "So...?"

I looked up to him and asked, "So what?"

"H-How was I for our first time?" he asked while blushing, so I decided to tease him a bit.

"Eh, it was good," I shrugged, making him pout. I giggled and added, "Just kidding, babe. You were amazing. Thank you for being gentle with me."

Ashton smiled in relief and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, love. Wanna sleep?" he asked when I yawned a bit.

I nodded and snuggled him more. "Thank you so much for tonight, Ash. I love you," I said sleepily with my eyes closed.

He kissed the top of my head and said in a gentle whisper, "I love you more, baby. Dream of me."

 

 

And boy, did I dream of him, all right.

**Author's Note:**

> 4,799 or something words excluding my A/Ns.
> 
>  
> 
> Soo, how is it for a first one-shot? :D Sorry if the smut sucked. I love reading smut but I suck at writing them, idk why. :3
> 
> This was better in Wattpad so if you wanna check this out there, look it up under Lashton One Shots by ashexual :-)
> 
> Hope y'all leave your feedbacks! Thank you. xx


End file.
